Forbidden Love
by eyesonly1
Summary: RL of course! Logan loves Rogue, Rogue loves Logan but their love is a forbidden one, cause there's Bobby! Last chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Forbidden Love1  
  
Chapter1: Coming home  
  
A/N:I know I already have two storys that aren't finished yet but it's just that when I have a idea in my mind I have to write it down. Well, now there are tree stories I have to finish. But don't worry, I'll make it. *g* I hope you like it and please, please review. I really need reviews for my self- confidence *g*  
  
Rogue sat in the living- room and talked with Bobby when she heard it. A quiet but louder growing sound of an engine. Her heart stopped and she began to smile without reaizing it.  
  
Her boyfriend beside her noticed her glowing eyes and her bright grin but he couldn't figure out why she was so happy suddenly.  
  
Then she jumped up and ran down the stairs. Bobby watched her confused and followed her quickly. She arrived the hall and looked around. But she couldn't see anyone. She stopped running around and sighed.Logan wasn't there. Maybe she had been imagine it, sort of a daydream or something. Disappointed she already wanted to return to Bobby when somebody covered her eyes from behind.  
  
She gasped and began to grin. "Guess who I am", a deep and hoarse voice said. She spun around to find Logan standing in front of her. He hadn't changed a bit. He had a amused grin spread over his face.  
  
"Hey kid", he said. "Logan! You're back" she yelled happily and hugged him tight although she knew he hated such emotion stuff. But to her surprise he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.  
  
"Missed me"? He asked playfully. "A little", was her only answer and he smiled. Then he took a step back and looked at her.  
  
His amused face changed into a totally amazed one. " Holy shit. Where the hell is my little Marie?" She flushed, proud that he had noticed her being older.  
  
"Little Marie grew up", she said and he nodded. "You're telling me!" He even began to flush a bit himself. Bobby who had watched them the whole time decided it was time to meet this great Logan.  
  
Rogue whirled around in surprise when Bobby suddenly appeared. He laid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her nearer. While doing this he fixed Logan to show him, she was his girl. Logan stared back with a deadly expression. Although he had now idea who this geek was he already hated him for touching his Marie.  
  
Bobby stretched out his hand. "I am Bobby, her.. ", he began but she cut him off quickly. "Her best friend", she finished his sentence and looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
Logan shook his hand and felt his hand freezing. Quickly he pulled it back.  
  
"Her best friend? Nice to meet ya", he muttered and looked down on him.  
  
Bobby nodded and turned to Rogue. "You're coming? We started watching a movie, don't you remember that."? She chew on her lip and sighed.  
  
"I wanted to talk a little with Logan, okay? I mean I haven't seen him since months. Do you mind if I meet you later"? She asked. Her boyfriend watched her and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever! See ya later", he said and went up to the living-room.  
  
Logan looked at her. "Your best friend? A little possessive don't you think"? She took his hand. "Come on you have to meet the professor and Storm and Scott and everyone. They'll be excited to hear about your adventures", she said quickly changing the topic.  
  
He sighed and nodded. "Right", then he laid his arm around her shoulder and together they went the Charles. And Rogue felt so happy like she hadn't since a long time, well since he had disappeared. But she also felt bad because of Bobby. Her deny him being her boyfriend had hit him really hard.  
  
But when Logan looked at her and smiled one of his rare smiles, she forget everything and just listen to her heart jumping up and down and hoped he wouldn't notice.  
  
At night:  
  
Logan wandered around in his room. He just couldn't sleep. Too much whirled around in his head. He still saw Rogues shining face in front of his inner eye. He still smelled her soft and sweet scent and still heard her warm and loving voice. And it drove him insane. He had left her here being a innocent, untouchable girl and he returned to find her being a ripe, beautiful and amazing woman.  
  
All his feelings turned upside down. He had always loved her but suddenly there was longing and desire too. And he knew he wasn't allowed to feel that way. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Then he decided to drink a beer would help to organize his thoughts.  
  
But when he arrived in the dark kitchen he already smelled her. And when he switched the light on he saw Rogue sitting by the window starring out of it. She turned around and looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing here", she asked. "I could ask you the same", he answered. "Couldn't sleep", she said and smiled sadly. He nodded and sat down on the next chair. "Me neither".  
  
Then they sat there in silence and neither of them spoke a word. Rogue was pale and the rings around her eyes concerned him a lot. He stood up and sat down beside her.  
  
"Nightmares", he asked quietly and she nodded slightly. He sighed. "You look terrible tired Kid. Lay down in your bed and try to go back to sleep. At last for the last 2 hours".  
  
But she shook her head. "I can't sleep after a nightmare". He looked at her in worry. "Wanna talk about it"?  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing important. I just dream about the stuff 've got in my head, ya know", she said quietly.  
  
He groaned. "One of my nightmares"? She smiled by his worried expression and shook her head again. "No, not this night". Then she moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He let her and wrapped his arm around her and so they sat there in the kitchen, without speaking a word and some when, when the sun already began to rise, they both fell asleep. 


	2. Situations

Situations  
  
The next day:  
  
Bobby always was sitting beside Rogue in each lesson but today he sat down beside his friend John. He felt everyone stared at him confused but he didn't care. He was so damn upset, he couldn't handle to sit with her the whole day. Since this stupid Logan came back she was changed into her different person. She laughed and giggled the whole time and here face shone with joy the whole time.  
  
Normally he would be very glad about her being so happy but he knew it was because of Logan. And he hated this guy even more for being the one who made Rogue that joyful.  
  
He felt Rogue looks in his back but he didn't turn around. God, he really loved her and he was sure she loved him too in some way. But he also knew that she loved Logan in a different way, but he didn't knew it that was good or bad.  
  
Rogue sat behind him and felt worse than ever. She knew she had hurt him but she hadn't thought that he would be so upset. She loved him, she honestly did but her feelings towards Logan made her doubt if this love was really a boyfriend- girlfriend like or a brother- sister like love. It just confused her. She hated it.  
  
Storm stood in front of the class and the first thing she noticed was that Bobby and Rogue at seperated. That was strange. But she figured out that they probably had a fight. This was also not normal but she tried to ignore it and to concentrate on her lesson. But she had the bad feeling that Logan wasn't that unguilty in this situation.  
  
She cleared her troath and started to tell the students something about American History. But she noticed that neither Rogue nor Bobby paid anttention.  
  
Rogue looked out of the window not really interested in what Storm was saying. It was a warm and sunny day and a few students were playing basketball in Scotts sport lesson. But suddenly something caught her attention. Logan walked across the school playground towards the garage. Nothing specail if there weren't his bag in his hand.  
  
Without a word she jumped up and raced out of the room, levaing a stunnend Storm and giggling students.  
  
The panic rise up in her. He was about to leave, to leave her again behind. She had to prevent this, she couldn't let him go. Not this time. And she didn't even now why she reacted that way.  
  
Logan had already smelled her when she arrived at the garage. He turned around and sighed. "Oh kid. What the hell are you doing here"?  
  
She stopped and stared at him with wide open eyes. "Don't go, please don't", she answered breathlessy.  
  
He laughed and looked at her confused. "I didn't know I was going to leave, Rogue", he said. She stepped closer and sighed relieved. Then she let herself fall on the next chair.  
  
"Please never do that again", she said and whipped the sweat away. He sat down beside her and smiled.  
  
"I didn't do anything. Well, I wanted to do something but then you stormed in and ruined my great surprise", he stated and she looked at him.  
  
"Surprise? What surprise"? She asked, not knowing what he was talking about.  
  
He rubbed his chin and then he pointed at Scotts motorbike and his bag. "Take a look in my bag kid".  
  
She stood up and opened the bag. Confused she took out a blanket, drinks, sandwichs and stuff. She needed a few seconds. "You wanted to make a picnic?" She asked, not quite believing it. Then she began to laugh when a picture, of the rough bad Wolverine sitting in a field eating sandwichs, formed in her mind.  
  
He leaned back and watched her. "Well, actually yes. But not alone, I wanted to take you with me. I thought we could go after your lessons and return some when in the evening", he replied.  
  
She began to smile. Then she walked up to him and kissed his forehead. "Thanks Logan. That's a great idea. I didn't know you could be that sweet".  
  
He growled. "Never call me sweet again. Please. I hate words like that including cute, little, softly, beautiful and wonderful", he said but had to admit he liked her calling him sweet.  
  
She laughed. "Okay, oh you cute little Logan. I swear I won't use such wonderful words like that".  
  
He growled and jumped up to chase her. Quickly she ran away and so they ran around the whole time till he got her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to the ground. Breathlessy she laughed and looked at him. He sat down her and stared down on her.  
  
"Gotcha", he said and she laughed. "That's unfair. I'm just a little innocent girl and you are the big bad Wolverine."  
  
He smiled and looked at her. Suddebly she stopped laughing and looked at him too. They were silent for a few minutes. He just couldn't stop his heart to beat madly in his chest with her looking at him like that. And before he could do anyhtingelse he bent down and kissed her ever so gently. And to his surprise she kissed him back without hestiation. 


	3. Feeling guilty

Feeling guitly  
  
A/N: Okay, next chapter.I know it's too short, sorry about that. I don't have enough time to make it longer. I hope you like it so far. I thing I have to mention that Rogue is able to control her gift for a while. I forgot to mention that int the beginning of the story. Sorry about that. I hope I'll be able to post more soon.  
  
Rogue was feeling as if electricfied. Her heat was beating madly in her chest and felt like it was going to explode. The world around her disappeared and there were just he and her. She had never felt anyhting like that before and it just overwhelmed her. But suddenly she came back to reality. A picture of her and Bobby flashed through her mind. What the hell was she doing? She was kissing Logan.  
  
She broke apart quickly. Logan looked at her and smiled but she shook her head in shock. She loved Bobby, she was his girlfriend. Logan was.. well, he was Logan. Her hero, her best friend.  
  
He noticed it. And began to realize what he just had done. He also shook his head and rubbed his eyes. What the hell was he thinking? This was Rogue. His little, innocent, untouchable girl.  
  
Fastly he jumped up and she did so too. She chew on her lip, looking on the ground. She didn't dare to look at him.  
  
They stood there, wihout speaking when suddenly someone appeared. It was Jean.  
  
"Hey you two. What are you doing here? Why arent you in your class Rogue", she asked and stepped closer.  
  
Before she could answer Logan did it for her. "She just wanted to say Goodbye to me". He said and looked up.  
  
Jean and Rogue stared at him in shock. "Why? Where are you going"? Jean asked. She really seemed to be sad about him leaving.  
  
He cleared his throat and tried to think of a reason to leave. "I.. I just have a few things to take care of. I'll be back soon", he replied and then he sat on the motorbike and drove away without looking back.  
  
Rogue felt like her heart would break into pieces. He left, because of her. She couldn't be without him, she needed him. Even she didn't know why she was feeling that way, she had to damit that honestly felt like falling on her knees crying.  
  
Jean looked at her. "Are you okay"? But she didn't sound like she would be really interested in that.  
  
She just nodded and ran out of the room. She had to forget him, he could never be more for her than a friend. And she had to accept that. Plus she really had to talk to Bobby and to clear things. He was her boyfriend after all, wasn't he?  
  
But deep inside she felt that nothing was that important anymore, not with Logan gone. Bobby would be happy about his departure and he would forgive her, she knew that. But she didn't know if she could forgive herself. 


	4. Without Logan

Chapter 3 Without Logan  
  
Unable to sleep, she rolled around in her bed. She forced herself to keep her eyes open. Because she knew as soon as she closed them, the nightmares would come. She was just so tired of being scared all the time, she hated waking up every night, bathed in sweat with tears all over her face.  
  
Her marks got worse every day, she just couldn't listen to what the teachers were saying. She had too much on her mind. And her dream to become a teacher at college or a politician receded into the distance.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the window. Thoughtfully she watched the cloudless sky and the bright shining stars. And she couldn't stop herself from thinking about Logan. Where was he? Was he okay? Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Every day she awoke knowing he wasn't there, she felt how much she really needed him. How much she loved him.  
  
She snorted, enraged. That was so typical her. She always realized things like that too late. And now he was gone and she was all alone. Soon the rage turned into sadness. Sighing she leaned her head against the cold glass.  
  
"Come back Logan. Please come back," she whispered quietly. "I need you." But he didn't and disappointed she went back to bed to sleep, even if she knew that soon she would wake up after all. Because with Logan gone, her nightmares would get worse. She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. A single tear was rolling down her cheek.  
  
A few hours later:  
  
Rogue sat in the living-room watching TV. Bobby sat beside her, his arm around her shoulder. He forgave her, like she had foreseen it. Now that Logan was gone, he was relieved and thought everything would go back to normal.  
  
But that was impossible. Because she knew something he didn't. The kiss of Logan and her flooded through her mind again and again and made her feel worse than ever.  
  
Jubilee sat with them and noticed her friend being depressed. So, she looked at Bobby. "Please Bobby. Do me a favour and get me something to drink, will ya?"  
  
He growled slightly but stood up and went to the kitchen. Jubilee sat down beside her friend.  
  
"Hey Rogue. What's going on with you?"  
  
Rogue looked up. "Nothing," she muttered but Jubilee shook her head.  
  
"Come on. I'm not stupid. I know something's wrong. But I don't understand why, I mean everything is okay between you and Bobby, isn't it? Shouldn't you be happy"?  
  
She shook her head and suddenly began to cry. Jubilee was really shocked to see her friend like that. Quickly she wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back comfortingly.  
  
"I kissed him," she whispered quietly. "I kissed Logan".  
  
Jubilee gasped. "You did what?" Rogue looked up again. "Well, actually he kissed me but I kissed him back. And you know I feel terrible about it, cause of Bobby. I mean he's my boyfriend," she sobbed.  
  
"Just tell him, he'll understand. I mean he loves you and you love him too, right?" Rogue shrugged her shoulder. "That's problem number 2. I don't know. I mean I think I love him in some way. But then there is Logan. and I... I just miss him so much. I want him to come back. I need him." She choked out.  
  
Jubilee nodded slightly. She understood. "I'm sure he will Rogue. And then you'll figure things out. I mean if you really love him and not Bobby."  
  
Rogue wiped the tears away. Now she really felt better. She smiled and thankfully hugged her friend. "Thank you so much Jubes. What would I do without you"?  
  
"I don't want to imagine that catastrophe," she giggled and they began to laugh. Then Bobby arrived. He saw Rogues swollen eyes.  
  
Concerned he sat down beside her. "Hey Honey. What's going on? Are you okay"? She sniffed and nodded. "Allergy, ya know," she quickly said and Jubes nodded.  
  
"She always looks like that! It's awful", she stated.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. Bobby nodded and together they finished watching TV, till it was time to go to bed.  
  
She stood up and wanted to go to her room when he grabbed her arm. "What? No goodnight kiss Honey?"  
  
She smiled feeling uncomfortable. "Of course", she said and quickly leaned down to kiss him. But then she felt it. Nothing. Nothing at all happened to her. No shudder running through her spin, no electric bolt. She felt like kissing her best friend. Jubilee and Bobby noticed her shocked face.  
  
"Hey! What is it"? He asked worried about her stunned expression. "No. nothing. Good night", she stammered and left the room as fast as she could.  
  
Jubes watched her leave and realized what just had happened. And she was glad her friend finally realized who she belonged to. But she also looked at Bobby in pity. He was a nice guy and he really loved her a lot. It would break his heart.  
  
"But that's the way it goes", she muttered more to herself. He whirled around. "What"?  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing".  
  
A few miles away:  
  
Logan stood in front of the phone, not able to move. It was one week after he had left and it almost ripped him apart. He just couldn't stay away from her anymore. He needed to see her, to smell her scent, to hear her beautiful voice again.  
  
He had spent a lot of days thinking about himself and his life. And he just realized how much he really loved and needed his Marie.  
  
She was all that kept his world together, all he needed was her. Nothing else. And somehow he even managed to make this picture of her go away. The picture of a small innocent girl had disappeared. And a picture of a grown up, beautiful and desirable woman replaced it.  
  
Suddenly it didn't feel wrong anymore to love her. But he realized that there was Bobby, he really liked this guy because he loved Rogue with his whole heart and he was good for her. But he also hated him for taking her away from him. Logan knew his love was a forbidden one. But this time that couldn't stop him. He needed her back. And he would do everything to get her.  
  
But at first he had to talk to her. With trembling fingers he took the receiver in his hand and dialed her number.  
  
Then he waited, his heart pounding in his chest madly. And then he heard her lovely voice.  
  
"Hello"? He cleared his throat. "Hey. hey it's Logan". A short pause, then he heard again. "Logan? Logan is that really you?" She sounded excited.  
  
"Well, yes it's me. How are you Baby", he asked, not noticing how easily the Baby had slipped out of his mouth.  
  
"I'm. I'm great and what about you? Where are you?" He smiled slightly. "New York City. Just a few miles away from you". Another short pause. "Logan.mhm.I... miss you", she said quietly and made his heart jump.  
  
He sighed. "I miss you too. I really do". "Can't you.can't you just come back? Please Logan, I swear I won't bother you. But I want you to come back", she whispered.  
  
He laughed. "Oh Honey. Of course, I'm already on my way back. But I needed to talk to you first, do you understand? I need to know if you're still mad at me", he asked afraid to hear her answer.  
  
"What? Why.oh yeah. No of course not. Actually I have to tell you something", she answered and he sighed relieved.  
  
"Spit it out", he repeated, curious what she would say.  
  
"Well, I...I wasn't mad at you at all. I was mad at me, okay? I was confused. When you. kissed me, something happened. Something that never happens when I kiss Bobby. I figured a few things out while you were gone."  
  
He felt like his heart would burst. She had felt it too. She had felt the same thing like he had. "What?"  
  
"I...I figured out. That I love Bobby", she said and his heart sank. It was like she could feel his disappointment. Quickly she added, "That I love Bobby like a brother or best friend. Nothing more. You're the one I really love. Sorry I didn't figure it out sooner. I was so stupid."  
  
He smiled happily. "I love you too", he simply said and heard her gasp. "You do? Really?" "Of course. I love you and I need you Rogue."  
  
He heard her laughing, relieved. "And what now", he asked, not really caring about it. As long as she loved him back, everything was alright.  
  
"Get your ass back here Honey. That's all I want you to do. Right now"; she said and laughed even more. He kissed her through the phone.  
  
"I'm on my way Honey. See you in a few hours. Bye", he said and hung up. Without hesitation he hopped on his bike and drove off. Back home. Back to his Rogue. And he felt happier than he ever had before. 


	5. Coming back

Chapter 4 He's back  
  
Rogue was still sleeping when Logan arrived at the mansion. Quietly he walked through the dark and silent hallways to her room. He opened the door and the moonlight streamed on her face.  
  
She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. Slowly he stepped closer and knelt beside her bed, trying not to wake her. But that didn't work out so well.  
  
Suddenly her eyes flung open. She just needed a few seconds to recognize him. "Logan", she whispered breathlessly and threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and sighed.  
  
"Sorry, I woke you up Honey", he said. She shook her head and stared at him happily. "No problem." Then she hugged him not wanting to let him go.  
  
He took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Earlier when I called you.I meant it. I meant every single word I said."  
  
She smiled. "Me too", and then she leaned forward and kissed him gently on his lips. There it was again, the electric bolt that flooded through her whole body.  
  
"Wow", she breathed. "I don't know how you do this, but don't stop".  
  
He laughed and kissed her again. Then he slipped under her blanket and ´pressed her against his chest. "I'm damn tired. Mind if I rest a while, here with you"?  
  
She shook her head and laid it on his chest. She was so glad he was finally back. He slung his arm around her and she fell asleep with his steady heartbeat. And this time she didn't have a nightmare.  
  
Next morning:  
  
Rogue walked through the hallway with a bright grin on her lips. She felt like she was in Heaven and was absolutely sure she only had to stretch out her arms and she would be able to fly.  
  
Of course Jubes noticed her glowing eyes. She was by her side in less than two seconds. "Tell me! What happened"?  
  
But before she could answer Logan appeared and wrapped his arm around her waist. Jubilee stared at them in pure shock. And when he bent down to kiss her, her eyes almost popped out of her head.  
  
"Damn! What happened yesterday after you went to bed, Girl? And how come Logan suddenly appears from nowhere?"  
  
Rogue laughed and wanted to answer, then she saw Bobby. He stood by the door and just stared at them in shock, just like Jubilee had done a minute before. His face was deathly pale and his fists clenched.  
  
She looked at Logan scared. That was wrong. She didn't want him to know it this way. She had wanted to talk to him first. "Shit", she muttered. "That went well".  
  
Logan grabbed her hand and walked up to Bobby. They had to clear this right now. He felt pity for the poor boy but it was the right way. But he just shook his head, pain and hurt written all over his face and run away as fast as he could.  
  
Rogue watched him leave helplessly and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She loved him after all, he was her best friend and she needed him. And to see him that hurt because of her just broke down the wall that was holding back her tears.  
  
She turned around and buried her face in Logan's chest. He softly stroked her back, not aware that a lot of students had stopped talking and were now staring at them, confused. "Hey Honey. It's going to be okay, I swear. He'll get over it. I'm sure he will. Just let him take his time."  
  
She nodded slightly. "I really don't feel like going to my class. Not right now", she whispered. He sighed, understanding how she felt.  
  
"Come on, we'll take a walk in the park, okay"? He asked and grabbed her hand. Together they went outside. And he felt eyes staring at his back. He turned around to see Jean and Scott watching them.  
  
But he decided to ignore them. That was none of their business. Rogue was his girl, and he didn't care about any of these geeks who wanted to tell him to stay away from her. Because that was something he couldn't do.  
  
He looked at Rogue. "I love you, ya know that right?" She smiled slightly. "I know. And I love you too", she said. And that was the truth.  
  
Sadly, she thought about Bobby. But she realized this was right. She was finally with the man she belonged to. Wounds would heal, her friendship with Bobby may be broken forever but her love to Logan, that was something that wouldn't go away.  
  
And she knew no matter what happened, or what others said about their Forbidden Love, as long as she had Logan and he had her, none of that would bother her, Because she was happy. Finally.  
  
End  
  
A/N: Okay, I hope you like it. I didn't know how to end this story, I hope this way is okay for you. Or maybe I should continue, what do you think? Please review! And a big Thank you to Amy who beta read me. 


End file.
